Grand Duchy of Ostland
Ostland officially known as the Eastern Republic (Dundorfian: Ostrepublik) unofficially the Republic of Ostland (Dundorfian: Republik Ostland) is a sovereign nation situated on the interior of Dovani. Before gaining independence Ostland was the largest and most recent of the Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto, while also being the most sparsely populated. Ostland was officially a colony of Greater Hulstria, until it was granted Crownland status and full membership in the Empire in 3389. The Republic of Ostland was once a former colonial possession of the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria. It has since gained independence and has opened itself up to ties with its former colonial masters, namely those of Dundorfian heritage. Ostland is Dundorfian for East Land and the concept of colonies to Dundorfians and later the Hulstrians was integral for the success of their people. Ostland survived as colonial area of Hulstria and was focused primarily as a agricultural settlement, however when Ostland gained its independence it attempted to take on a more varied role in society. History The earliest accounts about the territories that now form Ostland come from the medieval Empire of Gao-Soto. According to imperial Gao-Soton historiography, before the formation of the Empire in 819, the lands east of the Schnee-Berge Mountains were inhabited by nomadic barbarians, named Soto. The formation of the empire under Meijiyo brought the Eastern Territory under the rule of the Emperor, while the Soto barbarians played an equally important part in the creation of the empire as the civilized Gao-Showa. With the discovery of Dovani in 1474, and the conquest of Gao-Soto by Luthori in 1560, the Eastern Territory became independent. Protected by the Schnee-Berge Mountains, the Eastern Territory was protected from attacks from Luthori, and later independent Hulstria. Moreover, the fact that the eastern territory was sparsely populated and had no apparent economic value, coupled with the hostility of the natives, meant that there was little incentive for exploration and expansion in the region. This changed however with the establishment of the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria and Gao-Soto in 2425, the relations between the Hulstrians and the native Gao-Showans of the Great North Dovani Plain improved significantly. This allowed Hulstria and Gao-Soto to begin the exploration of the territory, and in 2438, it was officially annexed by the Dual Monarchy, and placed under the rule of the Gao-Soton Emperor. When the Dual Monarchy was abolished in 2484, the Gao-Showa emperor fled into the Eastern Territory, maintaining a power base in the region, while pursuing his return to the throne. However, when the monarchy was returned in 2551, the Eastern Territory was brought back under Hulstrian control, becoming a colony once again. In 3388, with the restoration of the Empire of Gao-Soto, the Eastern Territory was brought under the direct control of the eastern half of the empire. In order for both constituent empires to have an equal number of crownlands, Ostland was granted the status of Crownland in 3389, becoming the sixth Crownland of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Geography Ostland is situated between the Sea of Carina to the East and the Schnee-Berge Mountains, belonging to the Barrier Range, to the west. The bulk of the territory of Ostland is dominated by the Great North Dovani Plain. Politics and Government The Republic of Ostland is a unitary republic with the head of state and head of government as the State President (Dundorfian: Staatspräsident). The State President is elected every four years by popular vote, the State President is assisted by a cabinet-like structure known as the State Commission (Dundorfian: Staatskommission), instead of Ministers they are known as State Commissioners (Dundorfian: Staatskommissar) and control various ministry-level departments throughout the Ostland government. The Republic of Ostland has a unicameral legislature composed of the State Council (Dundorfian: Staatsrat) with 75 deputies, 25 of which are appointed by the State President. The State President can setup special ministry-like commissions which are headed by General Commissioners (Dundorfian: Generalkommissar). *State Commission for Government (Staatskommission für Regierung) *State Commission for Defense (Staatskommission für Verteidigung) **Landwehr General Staff (Landwehr Generalstab) *State Commission for Economics and Finance (Staatskommission für Wirtschaft und Finanzen) **Commission for Trade (Kommission für Handel) **State Bank of Ostland (Staatsbank Ostland, Ostland Staatsbank) *State Commission for Labor (Staatskommission für Arbeit) **State Labor Service (Staatsarbeitsdienst) *State Commission for Kunihito Welfare (Staatskommission für Kunihitische Wohlfahrt) *State Commission for the Interior (Staatskommission für den Innenraum) **State Police (Staatspolizei) *State Commission for Forests (Staatskommission für Wälder) *State Commission for Infrastructure and Public Works (Staatskommission für Infrastruktur und öffentliche Arbeiten) *State Commission for Transportation (Staatskommission für Verkehr) *State Commission for Public Welfare (Staatskommission für öffentliche Wohlfahrt) Administrative divisions Ostland is divided into several dozen districts (Dundorfian: Bezirk) and further divided into areas (Dundorfian: Gebiets). Districts are headed by an a Hauptkommissar (Luthorian: Head Commissioner) who is appointed by the State President. Areas are headed by one of two officials: Areas that contain important locations or major cities are headed by an appointed Gebietsoberkommissar (Luthorian: Area head commissioner) and areas that contain neither important locations or major cities are headed by an elected Gebietskommissar (Luthorian: Area commissioner). In times of crisis it is common for the State President to appoint Bezirkskommandant (Luthorian: District Commander) who is traditionally from the Landwehr or the intelligence/security services and they act as the de facto ruler of the district until the State President declares such a time over. District Commanders have ultimate authority over all matters, including local military units for their tenure. Military and law enforcement Military Despite the concept that Ostland is a republic, Ostland is ruled in a very autocratic way. The Ostland Landwehr is charged with the collective defense of Ostland, the Ostland Landwehr is used in both military and law enforcement capacities. The Ostland Landwehr is comprised of two primary branches the Ostland Landwehr (which provides land and aviation components) and the Ostland Marine (which provides naval and naval aviation components). A third branch of the Landwehr technically exists as the Sturmabteilung (Luthorian: Storm Detachment) these men are known as Stoßtruppen and serve as the elite special forces of the Ostland government. Freikorps Despite paramilitaries being outlawed in Ostland, the Ostland Landwehr allows the existence of various Freikorps (Luthorian: Free Corps) which are essentially armed groups that assist in duties that normally the Landwehr itself considers beneath them. Freikorps tend to be poorer, non-noble Ostland citizens. Law enforcement Law enforcement in Ostland is carried out by the State Police (Dundorfian: Staatspolizei) who are directly underneath the control of the State Commission for the Interior who serves as the Chief of State Police. State Police are located throughout the country and in areas with large Kunihito populations they are assisted by the Koan-Keisatsu (Kunikata: 公安警察 Kōan keisatsu, "Public Police Force") who are hand selected for their loyalty and headed by State Police officers. Economy The primary economy of the Republic of Ostland is centered around various ports located on the western coast of Ostland. The other major portion of Ostland's economy is a large industrial base which produces numerous raw materials and send its back to the ports to various trading partners. Otherwise the Ostland economy is primarily rural and based around businesses that are centered around supporting its trade industry as well as it's heavy industrial focus. Ostlander labor primarily comes from Kunihito who are subjected to near-slave labor. Ostfirma (Luthorian: East Company) maintains a large presence in Ostland as well Statrica. Ostfirma was setup during the Collapse of the Reich period as a means for various Dundorfian nobles to maintain their interest overseas while the Dundorfian Reich's colonies were either revolting or being picked off by the creation of new states. Statrica has a much better relationship with Ostfirma than Ostland does, Ostland considers Ostfirma a possible opponent in their dominance of the area of economics. The State Commission for Economics and Finance (Dundorfian: Staatskommission für Wirtschaft und Finanzen) is responsible for management of all economic policies of Ostland, they are permitted to handle all matters relating to economics and finance, including regulation and policy without the consent of the State Council but everything requires the signature of the State President. Demographics Ostland is comprised of two primary ethnic groups Hulstrians (Hulstro-Dundorfians, considered to be Volksdundorfische by the VDKV) and Kunihito. Due to the backing of wealthy pro-Dundorfians and Pan-Dundorfian groups the Dundorfians make up roughly 40% of Ostland's population, prominently calling themselves Ostlanders. The Kunihito that inhabit Ostland make up roughly 50% of the population but are relatively poor farmers and factory workers. Ostland racial laws, which were created in the wake of a mass exodus of Kunihito, limit the ability of Kunihito citizens in Ostland. For instance Kunihito citizens are not permitted to run for any high political office, they are not permitted to own any majority stake in businesses. The Ostland government has a special commission setup for Kunihito known as the Staatskommission für Kunihitische Wohlfahrt (Luthorian: State Commission for Kunihito Welfare). Category:Ostland